Kado Termahal
by Rey619
Summary: Naruto nyengir, mengabaikan Sakura yang marah-marah dan juga mengabaikan beberapa penduduk yang kebetulan lewat di sekitarnya,.../ "Baka! Apa-apaan kau itu? Memaksaku untuk ikut denganmu hanya karena ingin latihan?.../ Naruto tersenyum bahagia. "Ini tidak adil Sakura-chan,"/ Special fic for Sakura's Birthday/ RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happy Birthday To You You © Yui**

**Warning : OOC, Semi-Canon, OneShot, Typo(s), GAJE, ANEH,**  
**JELEK, EYD berantakan, Gak masuk akal, dll, dsb, dst *dilempar gajah***

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Kado Termahal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto baka, sebenarnya kau itu mau membawaku kemana sih?" gerutu seorang kunoichi berambut merah jambu untuk kesekian kalinya pada sahabat pirangnya yang dengan seenak jidatnya menarik paksa tangannya agar mau mengikutinya.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, kau menurut saja," sahut shinobi pahlawan desa itu tenang mengabaikan bibir kunoichi medis itu yang semakin manyun tak terhingga.

"Baka! bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang. Aku masih harus mengerjakan tugasku yang oh, begitu banyak. Dan tiba-tiba kau datang menghancurkan segalanya," katanya dramatis. Membuat lelaki pemilik nama Naruto itu sweatdrop, tak menyangka kalau rekan se-timnya itu bisa juga berperan melodramatic.

"Naruto, aku harus kembali sekarang. Tsunade-shisou akan memarahiku kalau sampai aku tidak menyelesai—"

"Kau tidak perlu cemas Sakura-chan. Aku sudah menyuruh Ino untuk menggantikanmu sementara, dan untuk kali ini saja... tolong jangan cerewet," jelasnya memotong kalimat Sakura.

Naruto terkikik geli teringat bunshin yang ia kirim untuk Ino. Ia merasa beruntung karena gadis Yamanaka itu mau membantunya setelah ia mengatakan bahwa Shikamaru sudah pulang dari misi dan sedang mngecek kesehatannya di rumah sakit Konoha. Dengan begitu Ino dan Shikamaru bisa melampiaskan kerinduannya di tempat yang berbau obat itu. Ya, meskipun Naruto yakin si pemalas itu lebih suka tidur dimanapun tempatnya.

'Aku memang hebat,' batinnya kegirangan.

Sakura mendengus. "Baiklah, tapi kali ini saja."

Naruto mengangguk. Ini terlalu lama. Memang tipikal Naruto yang tak sabaran. Tanpa aba-aba ia menarik tubuh Sakura.

"Eh!"

Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya. "Apa-apaan kau itu Naruto!" tudingnya kesal. Tadi seenaknya menarik tangannya, lalu menarik tubuhnya, dan sekarang menggendong tubuhnya ala bridal style.

Naruto nyengir, mengabaikan Sakura yang marah-marah dan juga mengabaikan beberapa penduduk yang kebetulan lewat di sekitarnya, memandang keduanya dengan wajah memerah entah karena apa.

Naruto mulai melompat, menapakkan kakinya di atap. Lalu meloncat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya. Begitu seterusnya hingga ia mendaratkan kakinya di tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk latihan bersama rekan-rekannya. Pelan-pelan ia menurunkan gadis itu.

"Baka! Apa-apaan kau itu? Memaksaku untuk ikut denganmu hanya karena ingin latihan? Hhh... kalau kau memang ingin latihan bersama, kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu. Bukan di saat aku sibuk seperti ini," cerocos Sakura panjang lebar dengan raut wajah kesal.

Naruto nampak tidak peduli dengan Sakura yang mendengus berkali-kali. Senyum di bibirnya semakin mengembang tatkala mendapati apa yang di tunggu-tunggu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sakura-chan, berbaliklah," ucap Naruto seraya mengisyaratkan medic nin itu menuruti perkataannya.

Sakura berbalik, mata hijau emeraldnya menangkap sesosok—bukan, melainkan tiga sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi di matanya.

"Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, apa yang kalian..." Ia tak meneruskan perkataannya begitu menangkap benda lain di tangan Konohamaru. Sebuah benda bulat berukuran sedang. Ia belum bisa memastikan apa itu lantaran jarak mereka masih cukup jauh. Matanya semakin menyipit lalu melebar begitu menyadari tiga bocah itu sudah cukup dekat dengannya.

Ia tercengang. Benda berbentuk bulat yang dibawa Konohamaru itu ternyata adalah kue taart dengan hiasan menyerupai bunga sakura, lengkap dengan lilin-lilin kecil di atasnya. Sedangkan Moegi membawa nampan yang berisi beberapa gelas minuman lengkap dengan isinya.

Udon kemudian mulai menyalakan lilin dan mereka mulai bernyanyi tak terkecuali Naruto yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

**Happy Birthday to you you**  
**Happy Birthday to you you**  
**anata ni okuru Ba-Sudei Songu yo? Ok?**  
_**― Selamat Ulang Tahun untukmu**_  
_**― Selamat Ulang Tahun untukmu**_  
_**― Aku berikan sebuah lagu ulang tahun untukmu, Ok?**_

**Odorakasete gomen**  
**Tokubetsu na hi ni aete yokatta**  
**Rousoku no hi wo keshite**  
**Kanpai shimasho omedetou!**  
_**― Maaf membuatmu terkejut**_  
_**― Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu di hari istimewa ini**_  
_**― Tiup lilinnya**_  
_**― Dan kita bersulang, Selamat Ulang Tahun!**_

Tiba-tiba datang empat shinobi lain dari belakang Konohamaru dan teman-temannya. Keempat orang itu juga ikut bernyanyi seperti yang lain sembari berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di belakang tiga bocah termuda di antaranya.

"Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, Sasuke-kun, Sai...!" pekiknya terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya.

**Happy Birthday to you you**  
**Happy Birthday to you you**  
**Happy Birthday to you you itsumo arigatou!**  
**Happy Birthday to you you**  
**Happy Birthday to you you**  
**anata ni okuru Ba-Sudei Songu yo? Ok?**  
_**― Selamat Ulang Tahun untukmu**_  
_**― Selamat Ulang Tahun untukmu**_  
_**― Selamat Ulang Tahun untukmu, terima kasih semuanya!**_  
_**― Selamat Ulang Tahun untukmu**_  
_**― Selamat Ulang Tahun untukmu**_  
_**― Aku berikan sebuah lagu ulang tahun untukmu, Ok?**_

Sakura tertawa kecil, memandang Kakashi dan Yamato yang nampak salah tingkah, mengalihkan pandangan ke kanan dan ke kiri karena mungkin tidak hafal dengan lirik lagunya. Namun meskipun begitu, keduanya tetap ikut bernyanyi yang terdengar seperti gumaman.

'Dasar Kakashi-sensei, di saat begini masih saja tidak mau melepas novel kesayangannya,' batinnya geli.

Dan kalimat berikutnya hanya dinyanyikan oleh Naruto membuat gadis itu berbalik menatap Naruto tak percaya. Sedangkan yang lain masih tetap setia bertepuk tangan kecuali Konohamaru yang membawa kue persembahan ulang tahun.

**Itsumo chikaku ni ite**  
**Tokubetsu na yume kikasete hoshii**  
**Kore kara mo yoroshiku**  
**PUREZENTO mo aru yo omedetou!**  
_**― Aku ingin selalu didekatmu**_  
_**― Mendengar mimpi khususmu**_  
_**― Dan juga harapanmu**_  
_**― Aku punya hadiah untukmu juga, Selamat Ulang Tahun!**_

**Kore kara mo zutto tsurai hi datte issho**  
**Sou yatte toshi wo totte yukitai no**  
_**― Mulai sekarang aku akan bersamamu bahkan di saat-saat sakit**_  
_**― Aku ingin tumbuh tua bersamamu seperti ini**_

Dan semua kembali bernyanyi serempak.

**Happy Birthday to you you**  
**Happy Birthday to you you**  
**Happy Birthday to you you itsumo arigatou!**  
**Happy Birthday to you you**  
**Happy Birthday to you you**  
**anata ni okuru Ba-Sudei Songu yo? Ok?**  
_**― Selamat Ulang Tahun untukmu**_  
_**― Selamat Ulang Tahun untukmu**_  
_**― Selamat Ulang Tahun untukmu, terima kasih semuanya!**_  
_**― Selamat Ulang Tahun untukmu**_  
_**― Selamat Ulang Tahun untukmu**_  
_**― Aku berikan sebuah lagu ulang tahun untukmu, OK?**_

Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan yang semakin lama semakin memudar. Sakura tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tanpa sadar ia menitikkan air mata. Bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Ia terharu. Teman-temannya masih ingat dengan hari lahirnya. Oh bukan, mungkin hanya ada satu orang yang mengingatkan mereka semua. Ya, siapa lagi orang yang mau repot-repot mau memperhatikannya kalau bukan Naruto.

"Sakura-neechan, ayo tiup lilinnya," pinta Konohamaru antusias sambil tertawa, memamerkan giginya yang sudah tak bolong.

Sakura menghapus air matanya lalu mengangguk.

"Huuufft,"

Semua kembali bertepuk tangan. Konohamaru kemudian meletakkan kue itu di meja kayu yang sudah disediakan sebelumnya. Menaruhnya di dekat minuman yang tadi dibawa oleh Moegi.

"Otanjoubi Omedatou..." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Sakura-neechan, harapanku untuk nee-chan semoga kegalakan nee-chan berku-rang,

'Glek'

Konohamaru meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah begitu menyadari Sakura menatapnya horror sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sementara dua temannya ikut bergidik ngeri saling berpelukan.

"Dan s-semoga kecantikan S-Sakura-neechan bertambah," lanjutnya seraya memejamkan mata karena Sakura sudah siap akan melayangkan tinjunya dan—

"Arigatou Konohamaru," seru Sakura tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan.

Konohamaru membuka matanya. Cucu dari sandaime itu tercengang. Tanpa sadar pipinya memanas. Ia baru sadar kalau Sakura yang lagi tersenyum terlihat manis di matanya. Selama ini ia hanya melihat gadis itu sedang marah-marah dan memasang tampang jelek. Dan ia membatin, seandainya ia seumuran dengan Sakura, ia pasti akan bersaing dengan Naruto yang rela di hajar berkali-kali namun masih pantang menyerah. Pikirnya berlebihan.

Seolah teringat sesuatu, Konohamaru kembali berkata. "Nee-chan, masih ada hadiah untukmu," ucapnya diikuti Udon dan Moegi yang mengangguk-angguk di sampingnya.

Kening Sakura berkerut, "hadiah?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Konohamaru mengangguk mantap. "Hadiahnya bukan berupa benda atau apapun yang bisa kau lihat tetapi..." Matanya melirik Naruto yang mengisyaratkan agar melanjutkan perkataannya. Maklum, bocah itu hanya menghafal apa yang dikatakan Naruto jadi wajar saja kalau lupa. Sedangkan yang lain hanya saling pandang dan mengangkat bahu.

"Tetapi apa Konohamaru?" tanya Sakura semakin penasaran.

Naruto yang gregetan karena Konohamaru masih tidak mengerti dengan isyaratnya, akhirnya ia menghela nafas pasrah dan melanjutkan perkataan bocah pikun itu. "Tetapi bisa kau rasakan Sakura-chan."

"Eh?"

"Iya, kami semua adalah hadiah untukmu," ucap Sai seraya tersenyum aneh seperti biasa.

"Hn," suara khas Sasuke.

"Ya, begitulah," seru Kakashi datar.

"Aku senang menjadi bagian dari tim," komentar Yamato sedikit melenceng.

Naruto yang menyadari Sakura kebingungan akhirnya menarik tangan gadis itu untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Membuatnya tersentak kaget namun dia tetap menurut begitu saja.

"Ini adalah formasi baru dari tim kita Sakura-chan, tim 7." Jelas Naruto bersemangat. Tangannya melambai pada Konohamaru yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, semua siap?" teriak Konohamaru tak kalah bersemangat.

"Siap...!" sahut mereka bersamaan kecuali Sakura. Namun sebentar kemudian ia mengerti dan ikut memasang pose seperti yang lainnya.

"Aku hitung ya, 3... 2... 1..."

'Jpreet,'

Jadilah mereka berfoto bersama seperti saat mereka masih di tim 7 beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namun kali ini hasilnya jauh lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya, karena mereka semua dilanda kebahagian. Berbeda dengan yang lalu, Naruto dan Sasuke memasang bibir manyun.

Nampak di barisan paling depan ada Sakura tengah tersenyum. Di belakangnya nampak Naruto tertawa lebar memamerkan giginya. Lalu di samping kanannya nampak Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis, di samping kirinya nampak Sai tersenyum ikhlas, berbeda dengan senyum-senyumnya yang sebelumnya. Lalu barisan paling belakang nampak Kakashi tersenyum yang terlihat dari sorot matanya meskipun bibirnya tertutup masker, dan di sampingnya ada Yamato yang tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya entah apa maksudnya.

"Sakura, ini semua adalah rencana Naruto. Kami menurutinya karena kita semua adalah sahabat. Dan lagi, kau tahu kan, Naruto bukan orang kaya yang bisa membeli barang-barang mahal. Maksudku, dia tidak punya cukup uang untuk membelikanmu perhiasan atau semacamnya. Jadi, dia meminta kami semua untuk menjadi kado untukmu. Semoga kau menyukainya," ucap Sai panjang lebar seraya tersenyum aneh seperti biasa (lagi) mengabaikan aura mematikan yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto karena berani mengatainya tidak punya cukup uang meskipun sedikit banyak Naruto membenarkan perkataan Sai.

"Hn," suara khas Sasuke.

"Ya, begitulah," seru Kakashi datar.

"Aku senang menjadi bagian dari tim," komentar Yamato menyimpang. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. Ia sama sekali tak heran mengetahui seseorang dibalik semua ini. Memang selama ini hanya Naruto yang memperhatikannya. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Pria blonde itu tetap tidak berubah, begitu pula dengan perasaannya padanya. Mungkin.

"Arigatou minna, aku... sangat menyukainya." Mata emeraldnya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ia akan menerima kado spesial dari teman-temannya. Bahkan ia sendiri lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari kelahirannya.

"Bagiku, kalian adalah kado termahal yang pernah kumiliki. Karena kalian, takkan bisa tergantikan oleh uang maupun harta," lanjutnya bahagia.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku mengucapkan sebuah permintaan?" tanya Sai.

Sakura mengangguk tanpa ragu pertanda mengiyakan perkataan Sai.

"Aku mewakili semuanya, semoga kau selalu bahagia dan selalu ada buat kami." Ucap Sai seraya tersenyum aneh seperti biasa (sepertinya kalimat ini sering diulang-ulang).

"Hn," suara khas Sasuke.

"Ya, begitulah," seru Kakashi datar.

"Aku senang menjadi bagian dari tim," komentar Yamato tidak nyambung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang memang gatal. Akhir-akhir ini ia jarang membersihkan rambutnya lantaran terlalu banyak misi.

Sementara yang lain kembali ber'sweatdrop ria, terutama Naruto.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Yamato. "Apa tidak ada kalimat lain selain itu?" bisiknya pelan dan hanya bisa di dengar oleh Yamato.

"Sebenarnya ada senior, tapi kau dan Sasuke juga mengatakan hal yang sama dari tadi," sahutnya menjelaskan masih menggaruk rambutnya.

Kakashi ber'oh ria sambil manggut-manggut. "Ya, begitulah, jangan dipikirkan."

Sakura tertegun beberapa saat sebelum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku akan berusaha."

"Kalau begitu, apa harapanmu?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Harapanku... umm itu..." Sakura masih sibuk menimang-nimang jawabannya. Apa yang paling ia harapkan dalam hidupnya? Dulu ia sangat ingin memiliki masa depan bersama Sasuke, tapi sepertinya semua sudah berubah. Ia tak lagi menginginkan hal itu. Tak ada lagi yang lebih ia inginkan daripada kebersamaan ini. Yang ia harapkan adalah, semoga persahabatannya kekal dan takkan pernah pupus oleh waktu, meskipun suatu hari nanti mereka semua akan berkeluarga begitu juga dengan dirinya. Dan harapan seseorang tak harus diungkapkan secara terang-terangan.

Karena itu ia lebih suka menjawab. "Itu rahasia," sahutnya tersenyum simpul membuat yang lain hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Naruto-niichan, cepatlah beraksi," bisik Konohamaru.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian ia mengangguk mantap dan mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, a-aku..."

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tiba-tiba memanas. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa harus gugup di saat seperti ini.

Kening gadis berambut soft pink itu berkerut. "Ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Begini Sakura-chan, sebenarnya aku..." Naruto masih saja dilanda kegugupan, sementara yang lain hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas.

Sakura yang akhirnya mengerti dengan maksud Naruto berinisiatif untuk maju terlebih dulu. Ia menurunkan tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi menempel di pipinya. Membuat lelaki itu tersentak kaget.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara baka," ujarnya sebelum kemudian mencium singkat pipi Naruto yang memerah tak terkira.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia. "Ini tidak adil Sakura-chan," katanya lalu mencium lembut dahi lebar kunoichi medis tersebut. Membuat warna wajahnya sama merahnya dengan dirinya.

"Ehem," Konohamaru berdehem kecil. "Aku juga mau dicium seperti itu Sakura-neechan," katanya malu-malu.

Hening.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

"APA? Jangan berbicara sembarangan Konohamaru!" teriak Naruto dengan suara mega bassnya.

Bocah yang bercita-cita menjadi hokage ke-7 itu mendelik ke arah Naruto. "Memangnya kenapa nii-chan, aku ini sudah dewasa!" balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Dewasa apanya? Kau masih suka mengompol dimana-mana... bahkan untuk mengelap ingusmu saja tak bisa. Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa meremehkan membuat Konohamaru semakin geram.

"Grrrr... jangan memfitnahku Nii-chan. Kita akan bertarung!"

"Baik, kau pikir aku takut... hei bocah ingusan."

Keduanya lalu saling beradu kepala mirip banteng beradu tanduk. Tak lupa disertai dengan saling mengolok satu sama lain.

Sementara itu Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil. 'Masih kekanakan seperti biasa,' batinnya sweatdrop.

Udon dan Moegi berteriak nyaring menyemangati sahabat keduanya.

"Terkadang aku merasa gelar pahlawan desa itu tidak cocok untuknya," ucap Sai seraya tersenyum aneh seperti biasa, kali ini bercampur sweatdrop.

"Hn, bodoh seperti biasa," komentar Sasuke.

"Ya, begitulah," seru Kakashi datar.

"Aku senang menjadi bag—hmmppft."

Yamato tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Kakashi buru-buru membungkam mulutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tak perlu berkomentar Yamato," gumamnya seraya tersenyum mematikan. Yamato hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Pria bermasker hitam itu melepaskan bungkamannya lalu berujar. "Aku juga senang menjadi bagian dari tim," lanjutnya polos membuat Yamato sweatdrop.

Dan begitulah, tim 7 memang selalu aneh dan menghebohkan. Lambat laun satu persatu dari mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah dua orang bodoh yang masih memperdebatkan sesuatu yang bodoh pula.

"Naruto-niichan?"

"Apa? Kau sudah menyerah ya?"

Konohamaru menggeleng. "Mereka semua sudah pergi... bahkan Udon dan Moegi juga,"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Sepi. Tak ada siapapun di sana kecuali dia dan Konohamaru. Mata birunya melirik ke arah meja. Kosong. Kue dan minumannya juga pergi. Makanan bisa berjalan? Bukan. Tentu saja kue ulang tahunnya sudah dibawa minggat oleh gadis yang berulang tahun hari ini. Dengan riangnya gadis itu membagi-bagikan kuenya untuk penghuni rumah sakit, terutama untuk Ino dan Shikamaru yang kebetulan masih di sana. Mengajak mereka semua bersulang. Tak lupa ia juga membagikannya pada Tsunade dan Shizune. Gadis itu sangat bahagia. Apalagi kado ulang tahunnya kali ini berbeda dari yang lain, berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kado terunik dan termahal, apalagi kalau bukan cowok-cowok ganteng. Pikirnya berlebihan.

"Naruto-niichan?" panggil Konohamaru dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Naruto menoleh. "Konohamaru..."

"Huweeeeee...! kita ditinggalkan..." Teriak keduanya sambil berpelukan.

**~THE END~**

Sebelumnya Rey mau mengucapkan, Selamat Ulang Tahun buat Haruno Sakura. Semoga makin disayang Masashi Kishimoto-sensei dan cepet-cepet disatukan sama Uzumaki Naruto. Amiiiin... *ngarep*  
Sebenarnya Rey bener-bener lupa kalau tanggal 28 Maret adalah ulang tahunnya Saku. Gak ada ide, gak dapet inspirasi. Maka, jadilah fic gaje di atas. *nyengir kebo*  
Biar Rey sedikit perjelas di sini. Anggap saja peperangan besar sudah usai. Naruto dkk menang, semua musuhnya mampus. Sasu-pantat ayam memilih pulang kampung karena ingin menjadi hokage juga. *dichidori*  
Oh iya, untuk lagu temanya Rey tahu memang pasaran. Rey juga tahu lagu itu sudah sering ditulis oleh Author lain. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, soalnya menurut Rey hanya lagu itu saja yang cocok untuk merayakan ulang tahun versi Jepang XD  
Wokeh, sekian dulu bacotnya. Silahkan tinggalkan keluh-kesahnya setelah membaca fic gaje di atas dalam kolom **'REVIEW'** di bawah *ditendang berjamaah*

**~Thanks For Reading~**


End file.
